User talk:Markusizr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Need for Speed: Most Wanted page. Please check our guidelines to get everything you need to know to get started. If there are still questions, leave a message on my talk page! Angeloky (talk) 14:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Editing Start following the file naming I have been correcting your files to, and make sure your edits do not contain the errors I have been rectifying. You can see the same mistakes you're making that I have been correcting for the past few days, and I will not be correcting them in the future; I will be removing them instead. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:16, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Edit: Also use the Preview function if you plan on committing more than one edit to an article within the same day. I don't want the recent changes feed to be full of you committing to the same article six times across the span of a single day, please plan your additions accordingly. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::How about i send you on your page pictures how about that idea? And i dont know few english words if you know. If we could talk on skype or discord it will be better. And i thought you will answer on discord because but no you gone great. Now i am mad very mad. Good Night �� --markusizr (talk) 23:21, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :::No, you want to add to an article, you add to it yourself. I'm not here to spend all of my time holding your hand, facilitating your editing or clean up after you. It's an open wiki, not a "keep bothering an admin about the same images until they upload stuff for you" wiki. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:32, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well again 25 i am trying but the problem is i get red text i add ref and what i am doing wrong any reasons? I already could get all textures and add but no its already dead end ��. And watched russian nfsmw beta materials i could understand and i would it. --markusizr (talk) 23:36, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::It would help if you learnt how to edit. I would have though looking back over the past week's worth of corrections that you would have seen how to make a reference link work. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:43, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I dont want to step rake but you know.i already watched 200 times beta stuff even i translated and i could add it but i the problem is i am reading wikipedia words which i dont to say. Even i ask my friend from Vk and he helps me to do l. About refrences i need serious help. How about i sent you that video which i saw and i will translate for you. --markusizr (talk) 23:47, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :There's nothing hard about referencing or file naming, you just need to pay more attention to what you're doing. You're literally editing an article that has over 50 examples of how to name a file and make a reference. Your English isn't a problem, I wouldn't make a problem about someone making well researched contribution in a second language; it's the multiple different edits spread out across a day that all need to be corrected that's the problem. :You need to take some time and think about how you're editing, it's seriously annoying how sparse and how often you're editing the same page. There are 10 edits on June 19th of you editing and myself correct; that should just be two - your addition and myself making sure what you're typing makes sense in English. :I'm certain that you have no idea what the problem is, as I've had to deal with 3 edit conflicts before I was able to commit my response, and you keep asking me to review unpublished content. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:02, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::So i need to adk to friends to translate from my own language to english or what. I already broke my nerves very strong even i throwed phone in few second to window. --markusizr (talk) 00:09, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :::No, you need to learn how to edit make a reference and name a file correctly. I don't understand how this is such a problem for you, there are literally examples on that article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:13, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::I already did 25 times and here is example NFSMWPS2 Demo Purple flag.jpg. And what next references.--markusizr (talk) 00:18, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, that's wrong. I've been correcting your file names to NFSMW_PS2Demo_PurpleFlag.jpg, and also correcting the links you've been typing so they work. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:20, June 23, 2017 (UTC) So i need to start from zero right? So what i must do right NFSMW PS2Demo Decimals or NFSMW_PS2Demo_Decimals. --markusizr (talk) 00:28, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Why you undid that. Speedy Told me that on Discord about that picture which i send posted. --markusizr (talk) 19:33, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Syntax editing, again Check your syntax before committing an edit as you didn't close your reference tag again. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:04, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Images: Engine Street, Super Street, :Look the problem is the time on country is 2:28Am. I could tomorrow but i cantbi have an exams. --markusizr (talk) 21:28, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Then don't edit until you have the time to edit. If this was anyone else, they would have been blocked for disruptive editing. So this is your final warning. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:31, July 9, 2017 (UTC)